<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Моя семья by Luchiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316970">Моя семья</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana'>Luchiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Телекомпания "Паркер Пикчерз" представляет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Моя семья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Зимний календарь - 2021 в Stark, Strange &amp; Co community.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Привет! Меня зовут Питер! Я сирота, но у меня два отца…</p><p>Ой, нет, звучит как речь в группе психологической поддержки… Ладно, потом вырежу. Карен, давай заново! Итак…</p><p>Привет! Я Питер, и вы смотрите фильм о моей семье. Вообще-то меня воспитывает тётя Мэй, но показать её я вам сейчас не могу, потому что она с мистером Хэппи… в смысле, с мистером Хоганом… Или я уже могу не звать его мистером Хоганом? Так вот! Мэй с Хэппи улетели в свадебное путешествие и до Нового года их не будет. А за мной сейчас присматривают мистер Старк и доктор Стрэндж. И — честно — у меня такое чувство, будто у меня теперь два папы. То есть, дядя Бен тоже был мне как папа, своего родного папу я почти и не помню, но… не будем о грустном!</p><p>Итак, когда у тебя два папы — это здорово! Нет, правда. И — нет, правозащитники ЛГБТ не платили мне за рекламу, честное слово. Просто представьте, что ваш папа — сам Тони Старк! Правда, если вы спросите, мистер Старк будет всё отрицать и говорить, что я просто его стажёр. Что на самом деле правда, но… смотрите сами.</p><p>— Добрый день, мистер Старк! Я пришёл!</p><p>— А, Пит. Привет. Что-то ты рано. Уроки прогуливаешь? И у вас же сегодня ещё генеральный прогон перед викториной.</p><p>— Мистер Харрингтон внезапно заболел, поэтому последние уроки отменились, а репетицию перенесли на завтра. О, это пепперони?</p><p>— Это вчерашняя. Потерпи до обеда, привезут нормальную еду. Пятница, поторопи там доставку.</p><p>Вот! Что я говорил!</p><p>— Но мистер Старк, в моём желудке для всего места хватит. И я голоден!</p><p>— Ты должен сбалансированно питаться, парень, это важно для твоего растущего организма.</p><p>— Если я не доем, док вас спалит и прочтёт вам очередную лекцию о здоровом питании.</p><p>— Перед тем как греть, сбрызни водой, мягче будет.</p><p>Ура! Всегда срабатывает. Правда, редко помогает. Вот-вот доктор Стрэндж придёт, и…</p><p>— Ждрафствуйте, доттор Штрэндж!</p><p>— Не говори с набитым ртом, Питер, подавишься. Приятного аппетита. А что, нормальной еды нет?</p><p>— Я говорил Питу подождать доставку.</p><p>— Только не делай вид, что это не твоя пицца, Тони. Обсудим твой рацион позже. Питер, мне кажется, или ты сегодня какой-то бледный? Плохо спал? Кошмары?</p><p>— Нет-нет, доктор Стрэндж, я в порядке! Честно!</p><p>— Опять засиделся над проектом допоздна? Питер, твоё рвение похвально, безусловно, но недостаток сна пустит твои старания псу под хвост. Полноценный отдых — необходимое условие для нормальной работы мозга.</p><p>— Стрэндж! Ну что ты насел на парня? Подумаешь, засиделся разок.</p><p>— Мне надо уточнять, над каким таким проектом Питер корпел допоздна, Тони? Раз ты его курируешь, ты должен следить за его нагрузкой.</p><p>— Да, да, док, я всё понял! Кстати, доставка прибыла, не заберёшь наш обед?</p><p>— Конечно. И нечего подмигивать Питеру за моей спиной!</p><p>— Как ты…</p><p>Теперь видите? Даже тётя Мэй никогда так надо мной не тряслась. Наблюдательность доктора Стрэнджа иногда просто пугает. Особенно когда дело касается мистера Старка: доктор Стрэндж с одного взгляда может точно определить, сколько мистер Старк за последние сутки спал, что ел и как много кофе выпил. И никогда не ошибается! Даже если сам мистер Старк утверждает обратное.</p><p>Сильнее пугает, только когда они в чём-то единодушны. Например, на прошлой неделе я еле-еле отговорил их идти в школу, когда Томпсон — случайно! ну, почти — порвал мне рубашку. Там всего лишь манжет чуть-чуть отошёл, но доктор Стрэндж заметил, а мистер Старк тут же догадался...</p><p>— Пит, что ты там всё бормочешь? И зачем тебе камера?</p><p>— А… я… Я её настраиваю. Для школьного проекта. Натуралистического наблюдения.</p><p>— Натуралистического наблюдения? Спроси об этом у Брюса, когда он придёт к нам на ужин. У него по этому поводу найдётся пара дельных советов и несколько забавных историй.</p><p>— Не думаю, что доктору Беннеру будет интересно…</p><p>— Он будет только рад, точно тебе говорю. А теперь убирай свою камеру и давай накрывать на стол.</p><p>— Да, мистер Старк! Уже иду!</p><p>Итак, конец первой части.</p><p>***<br/>И почему я сразу не догадался взять микрокамеру и прикрепить её к одежде? Надеюсь, никто не заметит… И Пятница не сдаст меня мистеру Старку. Так, Карен, напомни мне потом это подчистить. Всё. Камера, мотор, поехали!</p><p>Привет ещё раз! Это снова Питер, теперь вы меня не видите, зато вы будете видеть всё, что вижу я. Сейчас вечер — время, когда мы все собираемся в гостиной и занимаемся каждый своим. Мистер Старк обычно просматривает проекты, которые присылают студенты в его фонд. Он часто ими восхищается и говорит, что будущее — за молодёжью, чья мораль ещё не заржавела в предрассудках. Доктор Стрэндж любит читать медицинские журналы и критиковать методы лечения, которые в них описаны. Странно, что его нет. Наверное, дела. Или он тайком готовит сюрприз на Рождество.</p><p>Вообще-то мы решили, что в Рождество будем гулять в Центральном парке, смотреть на салют из-под ёлки и есть уличную еду. Жаль только, снега в этом году почти нет и не будет. Ну, все синоптики так говорят. И мистер Старк так говорит: ему прогноз делала Пятница, его искусственная помощница. А вот доктор Стрэндж не согласен и говорит, что снег будет. И доктор Стрэндж так смотрит, когда спорит с мистером Старком, как будто что-то такое знает. Я бы не удивился. Надеюсь только, что снег не помешает сюрпризу, который приготовил для доктора Стрэнджа мистер Старк. Я о нём знаю, потому что мистер Старк советовался со мной, какую индейку и какой пирог лучше заказать.</p><p>— Индейку? Разве мы не решили ограничиться уличной едой?</p><p>— Ой! М-мистер доктор Стрэндж! Ох, вы слышали? Чёрт! В смысле… А вы можете притвориться, будто не слышали? И очень-очень удивиться сюрпризу? Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста!</p><p>— Сюрприз? Не понимаю, о чём ты, Питер. Я ничего не знаю ни о каких сюрпризах. Ты сделал уроки?</p><p>— Я… э… в процессе. Почти закончил. Точнее, уже закончил. На сегодня.</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Эй, Стивен, где ты там пропал? А, Пит! А мы фильм собирались посмотреть. Ты с нами?</p><p>— Конечно! И какой эпизод «Звёздных войн» мы смотрим сегодня?</p><p>— Хороший ход, приятель, но с нами этот номер не пройдёт. Мы уже решили, что будем смотреть «Бегущего по лезвию».</p><p>— Мы разве сошлись не на «В — значит Вендетта»?</p><p>Ой, только не эту высокопарную нудятину…</p><p>— А может, посмотрим «Назад в будущее»?</p><p>— Я не буду смотреть это издевательство над законами физики!</p><p>— Я не буду смотреть это издевательство над законами времени!</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, я просто хотел предложить что-нибудь весёлое… Рождество же скоро.</p><p>— «Один дома».</p><p>— «Один дома»!</p><p>Иногда их единодушие меня поражает…</p><p>— Я сгоняю за попкорном!</p><p>Конец второй части. Карен, останови запись.</p><p>***<br/>Никогда не пойму, как два взрослых, образованных человека могут так ухохатываться над глупыми и совершенно нереальными проделками Кевина. Когда-то в детстве я пытался повторить… Ой, нет, это не надо. Карен, вырежи потом.</p><p>До вечернего отбоя — то есть до момента, когда меня отправят спать, — ещё есть время на партию в «Монополию». Как мистер Старк и доктор Стрэндж играют — это надо видеть!..</p><p>— Мистер Старк! Доктор С…</p><p>Оу. Кажется мы немного невовремя. И чтобы не завышать G-рейтинг нашего фильма, мы просто тихонечко уйдём. Что ж, кажется, фильм подходит к концу.</p><p>В общем, вы сами видели, как нынче выглядит моя семья — даже если официально мы друг другу чужие люди. Но что значат какие-то бумажки, когда люди заботятся друг о друге, правда?</p><p>Я тут подумал, что самый счастливый ребёнок тот, у которого родители счастливы друг с другом. Как тётя Мэй с дядей Беном, а теперь — с Хэппи. Как мистер Старк с доктором Стрэнджем. И пусть мне уже шестнадцать, я всё равно считаю себя счастливым ребёнком — с такой семьёй.</p><p>Надеюсь, вы не заскучали! С вами был Питер Паркер и его семья. Желаю всем весёлого Рождества и счастливого Нового года!</p><p>Пока!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>